Un regreso inesperado: El saninn de los sapos vive
by StArLoRdMac2
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde la cuarte guerra ninja pero también es la fecha desde la muerte de Jiraiya y Naruto esta pasando por un momento duro sus amigos lo notan y intentan animarlo ¿Tendrán éxito en esa misión?
Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes de Naruto Shippuden de Makashi Kishimoto y todo lo demás aburre decirlo si ya lo saben.

* * *

 **Un regreso inesperado: El sannin de los sapos vive**

* * *

Era un día común en Konoha la aldea escondida entre las hojas todos estaban en sus cosas pero felices de que la guerra llegara a su fin y los ninjas regresaran a sus respectivas aldeas en el camino de tierra se encuentra caminando un joven ninja adolescente de pelo rubio vestido con pantalón y chaqueta de color naranja con líneas negras que van desde donde comienza el cuello pasando pos los brazos y termina por las mangas de la chaqueta, para muchos que lo conocen hoy camina por las calles de Konoha con cara que muestra depresión porque hoy vio en su calendario es el primer aniversario de la muerte de su maestro/Padrino desde que murió en la batalla con Pain, Naruto al estar en su mente pensando en los momentos buenos y malos con su maestro que no se dio cuenta hasta último momento que aparecieron tres personas delante de él, uno es delgado de tamaño normal, de pelo negro con una cola de pelo corta, viste un chaleco verde y usa unos pantalones de color negro y tiene lo que lo caracteriza es su actitud más perezosa que el promedio. El otro tipo a su lado era igual de alto que el primero, gordo pero con cara alegre, lleva el traje tradicional de su clan, tiene pelo de color castaño y largo y come una bolsa de papas y el tercero se trata de una chica linda y delgada viste una camiseta naranja y un pantalón largo de color verde claro, tiene el color de cabello igual que Naruto solo que en su caso es lacio y lo tiene atado a una cola de caballo que le llega hasta los límites de la espalda y a veces puede tener un carácter inestable si se le nombra por su apodo Ino-puerca.

Ino: Hola Naruto. Saludo con su típica sonrisa sacando de su mente al rubio.

Naruto: Eh….hola chicos ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

Shikamaru: "Nada fuera de lo común, pensábamos en que podemos hacer pero no tenemos idea, que fastidio.

Chouji: ¿Qué les parece si esta vez vamos a comer Ramen al Ichiraku?

Ino: **¡TU SIEMPRE PENSADO EN COMER!.** Dijo enojada a la vez que su cabeza se hace más grande.

Naruto: No gracias no tengo ganas de ir a comer Ramen. Dijo con tono deprimido.

El equipo 10 no puede creer lo que escucha, Naruto Uzumaki no quiere comer Ramen de Ichiraku enserio debe estar deprimido hasta Shikamaru cambio su cara por la impresión en eso que una ave aterrizo a su lado con una nota de Tsunade que los llama para una misión.

Shikamaru: Perdón Naruto la Hokage nos llama para una misión luego nos vemos.

Naruto: Si como sea, será mejor que vayan ya saben cómo se pone Oba-chan cuando llegan tarde a su oficina nos vemos. En eso el equipo 10 desaparece a lo cual el rubio regreso sus pensamientos y reanuda su caminata no paso mucho tiempo para que este cerca de un biblioteca de la cual sale el equipo Kurenai que no hace tiempo habían regresado de una misión, Neji y Ten-ten que tiene su propia conversación no muy lejos de ahí se encuentra Lee saltando de techo en techo parado de manos desde muy temprano se hizo a sí mismo la promesa de entrenar saltando de techo en techo 3.000 usando solo sus manos lo cual no pasó desapercibido por sus compañeros de generación que lo estaban viendo.

Lee: 2.997….2.998….2.999 (Ya casi)….3.000. Dijo triunfante luego de terminar su desafío salto al suelo aterrizando de pie donde están sus compañeros para luego hacer la típica pose de chico bueno de su sensei y también vemos a Sai sentado en una banca leyendo uno de sus libros, en ese momento sus miradas se dirigen al rubio que camina cerca haciendo que noten que falta su brillo con el que se identifica sobretodo la ojiperla lo noto a lo cual hizo que se preocupe, volviendo con Naruto está por pasar por la esquina de una calle pero del otro extremo apareció Sakura cargando una gran torre de papeleo que es del hospital en ese momento el rubio distraído choco con ella haciendo que ambos caigan sentados y se dispersaran todas las hojas por todas partes cuando el rubio volvió en si solo vio a su compañera de equipo con ojos blancos entrecerrados y una vena notoria en su cabeza y justo tenía en la mira a él lo que supuso que le ira mal.

Sakura: ¡NARUTO IDIOTA ¿QUÉ NO VES POR DONDE VAS? PAGARAS POR ESTO!. Dijo enojada al rubio y cómo piensan seguro vemos a Naruto recibiendo el clásico de Sakura que termina enviándolo contra una pared quedando de la misma solo escombros pero el rubio ya fue suficiente salió de la montaña de escombros con una mirada de tinieblas que fácilmente podría rivalizar con el Kyubi y un aura roja alrededor de su cuerpo lleno de enojo acto seguido centro su mirada en la pelirosa que al verlo sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda mientras él se dirige a donde esta y el rubio comenzó a hablarle con tono de vos de miedo.

Naruto: ¡YA ESTOY ARTO DE QUE ME TRATES ASÍ SAKURA, SIEMPPRE QUEJANDOTE Y TRATANDOME COMO BASURA SIEMPRE DESQUITANDOTE CONMIGO YO TE SALVE TANTAS VECES QUE PERDI LA CUENTA, DESDE QUE SASUKE SE FUE CON OROCHIMARU MOVI CIELO Y TIERRA PARA TRAERLO DE VUELTA PERO SIEMPRE QUE ESTUVE CERCA DE TI SIEMPRE ME RECHAZABAS O GOLPEABAS SIN DARME UNA OPORTUNIDAD, HASTA OROCHIMARU TENDRIA LASTIMA POR MI SI VIERA COMO ME TRATAS Y NI SIQUIERA TE DAS CUENTA QUE EN ESTA FECHA PERDI AL ÚNICO QUE FUE PARA MI COMO MI ABUELO Y ÚNICA FAMILIÁ QUE CONOCI Y NO ES JUSTO QUE TENGA QUE AGUANTARTE MAS, SASUKE TIENE RAZÓN ERES FASTIDIOSA Y YA ME HARTE MALDITA SEA!. Termino de decir para luego seguir su camino muy molesto y dando pasos se va dejando sola a una Sakura shokeada sin que se pueda mover por las palabras ignorando las miradas de sus amigos alrededor quedando impresionados. A una considerable distancia de donde están aparece Shizune caminado luego de una reunión con el equipo médico del hospital fue entonces donde se encontró con Iruka que termino de calificar los exámenes de la academia.

Iruka: Hola Shizune. Saludo de manera amable.

Shizune: Hola Iruka como es-en eso fue interrumpida en eso ambos ven a los novatos discutiendo lo que llamo su atención y se acercaban a paso rápido para ver qué ocurre, cuando están a punto de llegar se acerca Maito Guy que ya termino su desafío personal de dar 50 vueltas a la aldea caminando de manos acto seguido el cejudo Jounin termina haciendo su típica pose de niño bueno provocando que la joven Kunoichi y el maestro de la academia les aparezca una gota en sus cabezas al verlo.

Iruka: No tiene remedio Guy.

Guy: Suena como algo que diría mi eterno rival. Dijo con confianza mientras que en otro lado de la aldea en su casa encontramos a un cierto peliblanco estornudando antes de eso estaba leyendo uno de sus libros de Icha-icha acto seguido no le tomo importancia y siguió con su lectura. Volviendo con Shizune y el par de hombres los tres ya llegaron a donde están los jóvenes ninjas discutiendo al ver a los mayores intentan ver qué pasa.

Shizune: ¿Oigan chicos se puede saber qué es lo que pasa para que estén discutiendo? Pregunta algo confundida en eso Lee comienza a explicarles lo sucedido pasadas las horas encontramos a Naruto en el parque sentado en una de las bancas parte de si esta enoja consigo mismo por no acompañar al Sannin culpándose a sí mismo y a la vez odiándose mientras más recuerda las palabras del sapo verde anunciando la muerte de su maestro tales pensamientos lo molestan una y otra vez sin parar a lo cual llego al punto de no soportarlo lanzo un poderoso grito hacia el cielo de coraje y sufrimiento para luego caer de rodillas al suelo y ve hacia el piso en estado de depresión en eso se dio cuenta que tres personas están a su lado el levanta la cabeza y ve que son Shizune, Iruka y Guy.

* * *

(Retorno de la llama)

Lee: Shizune-sempai lo que paso es que cuando todos nos acercamos a donde están Sakura-chan y Naruto-Kun escuchamos y vimos a Naruto-kun furioso gritándole a Sakura-chan que ya está cansado por todo el tiempo que había sido maltratado por ella, hace un momento Ten-ten y Hinata-san se llevaron a Sakura-chan a ver a Tsunade-sama para reportarle esto.

Kiba: Vaya por fin, ese tonto de Naruto se defiende de la bestia ¿Al parecer no es el idiota que pensábamos que era cierto Akamaru? Pregunta a su compañero canino al lado el cual responde con tres ladridos apoyando su punto.

Sai: Debe de haber pasado algo grave para que Naruto se enoje con Sakura no lo conozco tanto como ustedes pero sé que Naruto ama a Sakura y no creo que se merezca todo el dolor que ella le hizo. Responde mientras piensa en el problema.

Neji: No le veo sentido, Naruto es un idiota pero el nunca reacciono de esta manera.

Todos: ¿? Piensan en una idea pero son interrumpidos por el Aburame.

Shino: ¿Están seguros de que no se olvidaron que día es hoy?

Todos: ¿?

Shino: Si no me equivoco, hoy en esta misma fecha a pasado un año desde que murió Jiraiya-sama. Responde impresionando a todos.

I, S, G (¿EHHHHH?). Piensan al unisono aun si salir de su asombro, en eso el joven cejudo cae de rodillas al suelo y con una mano golpea el piso decepcionado de sí.

Lee: ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? Después de que nos salvó de Pain y lo ocurrido en la guerra era lógico fracase como amigo, pero juro por mi honor como shinobi de Konoha que estare junto a Naruto-kun a su lado como amigo y compartiré todo su dolor es una promesa. Dijo animándose a sí mismo y alrededor de su cuerpo aparece una cantidad de fuego reforzando su voluntad.

Guy: ¡Lee...snif….de verdad tú no tienes comparación!...snif…esa meta demuestra que la juventud en ti esta brilla como el sol!. Dice conmovido por las palabras de su estudiante.

Lee: …snif….Guy-sensei….Responde igual a continuación alumno y sensei se abrazan llorando por las palabras del joven shinobi haciendo que los que ven el momento les aparezca un gota en sus cabeza. Pasado rápido el momento emotivo los tres adultos partieron a buscar al rubio asegurando a sus amigos que todo va a solucionarse luego de irse ignoraron a un Neji furioso atravesando una cerca con su puno.

Neji: ¡Maldita sea!, me siento como un inútil después de que Naruto me enseño a que yo puedo elegir mi destino y no puedo hacer nada por el vamos a buscarlo. En eso Sai se pone delante del grupo impidiéndoles el paso.

Neji: ¡Sai hazte a un lado! No dejaremos que Naruto….en eso fue intervenido por el pálido.

Sai: ¡Cálmate Neji, se cómo se sienten con respecto a Naruto desde que me uní al equipo Kakashi con el propósito de vigilarlo por el Kyubi que lleva adentro porque lo consideran una amenaza yo también a la persona más importante para mí pero Naruto cambio mi vida, el me acepto en el equipo sin dudar de mi me enseño como es la verdadera amistad si hubieras visto lo que yo vi cuando defendió a Sasuke de esos ninjas de Kumogakure recibiendo la golpiza y para que, por un traidor en que tiene fe de que regresara arrepentido, no saben cómo deseo darle las gracias. Dijo de forma inmuta.

Neji: No eres el primero que quiere darle las gracias.

Kiba: Neji tiene razón, seriamos idiotas si dejamos solo al bobo solo en este momento.

Lee: ¡VAMOS MUCHACHOS AYUDEMOS A NUESTRO AMIGO!. Dijo con emoción.

S: N,K, S: ¡SIIII!. Responden al unisonio para luego ir a buscar al rubio.

(Fin del flash back).

* * *

Shizune: Naruto que bueno que te encontramos Lee y los demás ya nos dijeron lo que paso y-No pudo terminar la oración porque el rubio abrazo a la kunoichi rompiendo en llanto Shizune aun sorprendida lo único que hizo fue corresponder el abrazo siguiendo-Ya Naruto…deja salir todo tu dolor para eso estamos aquí. Dijo con tono de hermana.

Iruka: Sabes que te considero como un hermano y todos nos sentimos mal porque Jiraiya-sama no esté con nosotros pero no significa que debes estar solo.

Guy: Todos estamos orgullosos de ti Naruto como el estaría si viera el sacrificio que hiciste para salvarnos.

Lee y compañía: Y no solo ellos te debemos mucho. Dijo a lo que los muchachos asintieron.

Sai: Tal vez seas el héroe de Konoha pero no significa que no podemos ayudarte.

Shino: Por eso estamos aquí.

Lee: Así es Naruto-kun mientras tengamos nuestra juventud al máximo te prometo ahí para ayudarte a soportar tu dolor es una promesa.

Kiba: La verdad eres un idiota pero igual estamos contigo. Al ver que está rodeado por gente que se preocupa mucho por el rubio se puso de pie de manera firme olvido su depresión y recupero su expresión como si una luz lo hubiera iluminado lo cual se mostró al ver que en su rostro mostraba su típica sonrisa típica de él.

Naruto: Les agradezco que estén conmigo y por levantarme el ánimo no los decepcionare ni a ustedes ni a Ero-sennin y su confianza puesta en mí, me convertiré en Hokage, este es mi destino mi camino ninja.

Guy (Minato-sensei, Kushina-sama seguro estarían orgullos de su hijo).

Shizune: Bueno ya se está haciendo tarde será mejor que vea que Tsunade-sama no se meta en problemas.

Neji: Yo también iré a la oficina de Tsunade-sama tengo que ir a buscar a Hinata-sama podemos ir por el mismo camino.

Sai: Si no les molesta quisiera acompañarlos mi casa está muy cerca de ahí.

Neji; Bueno vámonos hasta mañana. (Se fueron).

Lee: Adiós amigos nos vemos mañana antes de comenzar con mi entrenamiento 4.000 lagartijas y si no lo consigo recorreré toda la aldea haciendo sentadillas.

Guy: Esa es la actitud de superarse Lee…para ver que cumplas esa meta estaré contigo en ese entrenamiento. Y como es típico de ellos vemos a sensei y alumno abrazados mientras rompen en llanto para luego de un rato se fueron demostrando entusiasmo por el mañana.

Shino: (sin remedio) Me voy.

Kiba: Nosotros también tengo que bañar a Akamaru mi madre se volverá loca sino lo hago nos vemos.

Akamaru: Guau, guau. Ladro asintiendo en eso los tres se fueron y entonces se escucha que el estómago del rubio gruñe.

Naruto: Maldita sea, tal vez la depresión se fue pero ahora tengo hambre.

Iruka: Entonces vamos por nuestra ración de ramen al Ichiraku.

Naruto: ¡Si Iruka-sensei vamos!. Y al instante ambos se fueron. Momento después estaban justo por llegar al restaurante de ramen en eso ambos pasan por una librería en eso algo en la vidriera le llamo la atención del rubio y le dijo a Iruka que en un momento lo alcanzaría ya solo se acercó a donde exponen los libros y de la nada vio ahí un libro que despertó su curiosidad por el título el cual es "La historia de Naruto Uzumaki" acto seguido el dueño de la librería salió y ve al rubio no tardo mucho para que lo reconociera entonces le entrega un ejemplar de ese libro y una nota que venía con el mismo que va dirigida a él, luego de despedirse el dueño entro a su negocio dejando a Naruto solo el cual abrió la nota que dice.

* * *

 _Para Naruto:_

* * *

 _Hola mocoso, veo que sigues metiéndote en problemas no te preocupes estoy vivo y orgulloso de ti por lo que hiciste estoy enterado de lo que paso en la guerra tú y tus amigos salvaron al mundo no sabes las ganas que tengo que verte seguir que tienes preguntas y créeme que las responderé, estoy en el monte Myoboku recuperándome de la batalla con Pain cuando esté en condiciones voy a regresar. Lamento todo el sufrimiento que te hice pasar pero te aseguro que al que le ira peor es a mi cuando Tsunade, avísale que estoy vivo y volveré aunque me matara estoy seguro que estará feliz por la noticia, bien nos vemos Naruto hasta la próxima._

 _Jiraiya._

* * *

 _El rubio estaba impactado por la reciente información pero volvió a la realidad cuando escucha una voz a lo lejos._

 _Iruka:_ _ **¡NARUTO SI NO VIENES ME COMERE TU RACIÓN DE RAMEN!.**_ _Grito cansado de esperarlo en eso el rubio corrió rápido hacia donde está esperándolo._

 _Naruto:_ _ **¡Iruka-sensei eso es muy cruel incluso para ti!.**_

Fin

* * *

(Nota: Hola a los Narufans, quiero dedicar esto a una persona especial que perdí en ese momento escribí este One-shot lo escribí antes de entrar a fanficción y decidí volverme escritor también fue cuando vi el anime en la saga de Pain. Como sea el One-shot es mi forma de honrarla, al diablo con lo que digan los otros, yo estoy satisfecho por escribirlo espero que les guste).


End file.
